The invention relates to a device to be included in a positive crankcase ventilation system for an internal combustion engine, particularly a high performance gasoline engine and/or a turbo-charged or otherwise boosted gasoline engine. In the operation of an internal combustion engine, inevitably some of the intake air and gasoline vapor passes between the piston and cylinder wall into the crankcase, called blowby gas. That vapor needs to be disposed of, and it is then normally with a positive crankcase ventilation system that feeds that vapor back to the fresh air engine intake. However, the crankcase also has oil in it, and bits of the oil can get mixed with the blowby vapors and carried up into the intake. That oil is deleterious when it is burned, causing early failure of other parts of the engine. Accordingly, it is important to remove oil from the blowby vapor that is being recirculated.
Oil in the combustion chamber will negatively affect performance and durability of an engine. It can, and most likely will, cause pre-ignition of the air fuel mixture. The venting promotes the capturing of oil and water vapor, thereby reducing the probability of oil in the combustion chamber.
Furthermore, not enough oil in the crankcase will affect the durability of the engine. Once the oil vapor or liquid has been captured into the venting system/tank, at the proper time, it is desirable for the oil to be returned to the crankcase within the engine. If this is not accomplished, a low oil condition will result in the engine. This will result in higher operating temperatures; lack of sufficient lubrication and, eventually, engine failure.